Lovers in Blood
by Seashore Angel
Summary: A cult of blood-suckers preys on innocent lives. Haruka and Michiru are on their list, but who will they target, and will they succeed? The result will make or destroy their relationship. Chapter 9 is FINALLY up! And the story is DONE!
1. Just A Bad Dream

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailor Moon, it's owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-sama, all rights reserved to them, not me, don't sue, no money.  
  
WARNINGS: Um, nothing too bad, yet. I do fully intend to follow through on that "R" rating, though, so don't start reading unless you're prepared. Haruka/Michiru. Vampires.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1 - JUST A BAD DREAM  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is set just after SMS. If I stray from the SM timeline, sorry, but I haven't seen most of Stars yet, so I don't know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nothing felt the same anymore. She felt dirty. Selfish. Evil.  
  
Michiru looked over at the sleeping body next to her. Haruka... what they had been willing to sacrifice. They would have given up eachother to save the world. They almost did. She shuddered at the thought. She thought about Hotaru, that sweet, innocent girl that they had been so willing to kill, to simply snuff her life out like it was nothing.  
  
She remembered every single one. Every single victim the Death Busters had targetted, every single victim she would have been willing to sacrifice had they been unfortunate enough to bear talismans. Every one of their faces would be forever implanted in her mind. As Sailor Neptune, she had to be cold and merciless, willing to sacrifice anything to complete her duty. As Michiru Kaioh, she was a sweet, sensitive young woman who just wanted the world to be perfect for everybody, not just herself. She knew that no human being had the right to take the life of another, so why was she so willing to do so just a few days ago?  
  
Michiru got out of bed and put on a robe. She couldn't sleep, so she may as well take a walk. Haruka did not wake, and she gave her a gentle kiss before leaving their hotel room, the hotel they were staying at until they could find a place far away from the madness that had been Tokyo. She walked along the balcony, and stopped when she had a clear view of the sky. The sky was not her place, it was Haruka's, but the sea was not clearly visible. And anything that was good enough for Haruka was good enough for her.  
  
What seemed like minutes turned out to be hours, and when she returned to the room, Michiru had made a very important decision.  
  
***  
  
Haruka awoke the next morning and reached her arms out, expecting to find a sleeping Michiru to hold as she returned to awareness. It took her a moment to realize that she was in the bed alone. Michiru was in the bed next to her's. Why they had gotten a room with two beds was not really an important detail in Haruka's mind, until now. She contemplated why Michiru was in the other bed for a moment. 'I must have been snoring or something' she guessed, and thought nothing more of it. The blond put on some clothes and left the room to get some coffee. There was coffee in the room, but the odds of her drinking that vile stuff were very slim. She needed something stronger to wake her up completely.  
  
When Haruka returned, Michiru was slowly starting to wake up. Haruka smiled and put the cup she had gotten for Michiru beside her bed. Haruka sat down on the bed, prompting a somewhat sad look from Michiru.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked quietly. Michiru was still waking up after all.  
  
"I'm just tired," the other responded, slowly sitting up. Haruka hugged her, but Michiru did not hug back.  
  
"Alright," said Haruka seriously, "I've done something to upset you. What was it? Was it insisting on this hotel? I'm sorry, but I really couldn't drive much further without risking out lives. I was tired you know." Michiru almost smiled.  
  
"It's not that," she said sadly.  
  
"Well come on," Haruka encouraged her to speak. "What's got you upset?"  
  
Michiru couldn't even get the words out. What had she been thinking? Breaking it off with Haruka, for what? How could she end a relationship that fruitful over games that her mind was playing with her?  
  
"It's nothing," Michiru reassured, and kissed her. "I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, that's all." Haruka smiled and offered her the coffee, which Michiru gratefully accepted.  
  
Just a bad dream, that's all. A bad dream she had been plainly awake for, but a bad dream nonetheless. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.  
  
***  
  
Haruka and Michiru packed up what little they had and, after breakfast, left the hotel. They didn't have a particular destination in mind, anywhere would be good, as long as it was quiet and serene. Michiru was oddly quiet, but Haruka was driving fast enough to be concentrating more on the road and not crashing into something than on Michiru. They did stop at one point for lunch. While Haruka was ordering, Michiru looked over to the table beside them. There was a little girl with her mother, the mother laughing at the adorable look on the girl's face. At another table, a young couple was necking in the corner, waiting for their food to arrive. 'It could have been any of them', she thought glumly.  
  
After lunch was over, the pair got back in the car and drove. Michiru was now dead-silent. Her stomach was in knots over the conversation she regretted having when the two finally arrived at their destination.  
  
***  
  
By the end of the day, Haruka was so tired she didn't even notice what town, or city, they were entering. It was a place with at least one hotel, and that was good enough. Michiru was so lost in thought that did not notice either. Haruka asked Michiru's opinion on a hotel they saw while coming into town, and Michiru nodded her head lightly.  
  
"It looks good."  
  
Haruka pulled into the hotel, checked them in, and the two unloaded their baggage into the room.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, the couple arrived back in their room, and Haruka was definitely suspicious.  
  
"You barely said two words at dinner. That's usually when you're the most talketive." Haruka was concerned. "Something is wrong, I know it. I've known it all day. Just tell me, what is it?" Michiru sighed, and sat down on the only bed in the room. Haruka sat down beside her and took her hand.  
  
"Would you have done it the same, if given another chance?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Done what the same?" Haruka responded, confused.  
  
"The Death Busters. And the talismans. And the Grail. And how we tried to murder those innocent people. Would you have done it the same? I know I would have, and frankly that scares me." Michiru's voice was breaking up.  
  
"We had no choice," Haruka reassured her, "we both agreed that we wouldn't let emotions get in the way of things."  
  
"And we didn't, Haruka," Michiru said, her voice now stern. "We didn't even think about what we were doing. God, we were willing to sacrifice eachother! We were mindless, soulless, just... killing machines, that's all we were."  
  
"Oh, please don't start this," Haruka said, holding her closer, "not now. It's over, it's done with. We didn't have to sacrifice anyone, the world was saved, no one died, everything turned out okay."  
  
"But we would have done it, Haruka," Michiru was now crying. "We would have killed those people. Sure, it would have been over quick for the people themselves, but what about their families? We would have killed sons, daughters, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles, parents." She looked at Haruka and said the last word quietly, "lovers..."  
  
"We didn't," Haruka repeated.  
  
"But we would have! We would have done it, Haruka, we would have killed them. Hell we would have killed Hotaru if the others hadn't stopped us." Michiru was wiping tears away from her eyes, trying to stop the flow. Haruka just held her. She couldn't deny that.  
  
"I don't deserve you, Haruka, and as much as it pains me to say it, you don't deserve me. Neither of us deserve anybody after what we did." Haruka was in shock for a moment before she realized what exactly Michiru had just said.  
  
"Wh...what? What are you saying? Are you... I mean..." Haruka couldn't believe what she was hearing. Haruka didn't even attempt to hold back tears.  
  
"Yes," said Michiru, her eyes now streaming. "We don't deserve eachother. If we were so willing to tear other people apart, than we deserve the same fate." Haruka shook her head.  
  
"Michiru, don't do this! Don't beat yourself up over something that can't be changed! Not now..." Haruka couldn't even keep speaking. She never cried, but nothing had ever hurt this badly.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Michiru said quietly. "I love you." With that, she kissed Haruka one last time, got off the bed, and left the room. Haruka was still in so much shock that she didn't have the strength to follow. 'This is just a bad dream," she told herself over and over again. 'This is just a bad dream.'  
  
She threw herself on the floor, hoping that the pain would not be real, and she would wake up.  
  
"It's just a fucking bad dream." She cried, letting completely loose the river of tears from her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tamashii~ 


	2. Kiyoko

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailor Moon, it's owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-sama, all rights reserved to them, not me, don't sue, no money.  
  
WARNINGS: Haruka/Michiru. Vampires. Will be "R" rated soon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2 - KIYOKO  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michiru walked through the cold night for at least an hour, slowly realizing what she had just done. She had just left Haruka. That took quite a while to sink in. She had always thought they would be together until they were bitter old ladies cheating at Bingo and missing the days when all of those poor, poor men would gawk at them, not realizing that they didn't stand a snowman's chance in hell of getting them in bed.  
  
Along a back road of whatever town it was they were in, a detail which did not matter to Michiru at the moment, she spotted a bar. It wasn't too difficult to convince the bouncer that she was of legal age, she didn't even ask for I.D. Michiru slumped herself down at the counter and asked for something strong and cheap. She was short on money; she had left most of it with Haruka. The bartender, a pale woman with short blond hair, very reminicent of Haruka's served her a brown liquid, some form of alcohol. Michiru didn't really care what it was. She gazed at Michiru for a moment, which she pretended not to notice.  
  
"Don't worry, dear, I know what you're going through," the woman said in a kind voice. "I'll pay for it." She smiled and headed over to serve another customer, before Michiru could even thank her. Michiru observed the bar she was in. There were quite a few fair-skinned women in the bar, now that she thought about it. There were, of course, men and women with skin that was not pale, but they were definitely in the minority. She didn't pay it much attention and proceeded to drink her sorrows away.  
  
It was one of the few times she had ever drank, and she remembered why she hated it so much. But she didn't care, she needed to be intoxicated in order to get Haruka out of her head. The bartender gave her another drink, again offering to pay for it. Michiru was able to thank her this time.  
  
"Don't mention it," she said, and walked off. The woman was very busy.  
  
Before long, another woman, pale-skinned, sat down beside Michiru. She had short black hair and wore a skin-tight black outfit, her face actually quite beautiful. She slipped her a piece of paper and left the table, but Michiru didn't take much notice. She wasn't in the mood to read infantile "I think you're pretty" notes from the man who had no doubt sent the woman over. About five more minutes passed before Michiru noticed that most of the non-pale customers had left the bar. In fact, she was the only person in the bar who's skin looked remotely normal. Not only that, but there was not a man in the bar. The note must have been from a woman. Well, that counted for something, though she still didn't take the time to read it.  
  
Another sat down beside Michiru, this one with long blond hair and dressed in the skimpiest red dress Michiru had ever seen. Must have been the person who sent the note.  
  
"Bad break up?" the woman asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Michiru said coldly. "Please leave me alone."  
  
"Thought so," said the woman. "What was her name?" Michiru pondered for a moment.  
  
"How did you know it was a woman?" Michiru asked, curiously.  
  
"I can always tell these things," said the woman. "I also know that whoever would be fool enough to lose someone as beautiful as you deserved to lose you."  
  
"Haruka was a wonderful person," Michiru said defensively. "There were things beyond our control. I repeat, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said the woman. "Well, if you ever DO want to talk about it, my name's Kiyoko Tsuru, and I'm a waitress here." Michiru looked at her dress.  
  
"Well, that explains it." Kiyoko smiled.  
  
"Yes, I suppose the dress is a bit revealing. But anyway, may I ask your name?" Kiyoko inquired, sweetly. Michiru didn't want to be rude to this nice young woman.  
  
"Michiru Kaioh. Pleased to meet you," she added in the nicest voice she could muster.  
  
"Wow, that's a wonderful name," said Kiyoko. "You know, my shift is already over. If you're looking for a place to stay, my house is just a few blocks away. Don't worry, I won't make any advances toward you or anything. You're obviously going through a lot. Believe me, I know." Michiru was about to reject the offer, but thought about it. She didn't have a place to stay, and she really couldn't afford a hotel room. And there was no way she would be going back to Haruka. It seemed like the best choice.  
  
"Thank you," said Michiru. "If it's no trouble, I mean."  
  
"Oh, no trouble at all," replied Kiyoko. "Shall we leave now?" Michiru nodded. Kiyoko helped Michiru put on her coat and lead her out of the bar. The whole way out, the pale woman with black hair in the skintight black outfit, the one who had slipped her the note, watched her intensely. It made Michiru very uncomfortable.  
  
Kiyoko lead Michiru through the alley.  
  
"It's a quicker way to my house," she explained. Michiru was beginning to grow suspicious, though she was almost amused by the thought of this woman finding out what a Sailor Soldier was capable of if she dared try anything.  
  
"Say, what town is this, anyway?" Michiru inquired. Kiyoko turned around and looked at her... only it wasn't Kiyoko. Her eyes were now glowing red, her face horribly disfigured, and she had very large fangs protruding from her mouth.  
  
"The town where you die," she said in a voice very much inhuman, as if two people, a man and a woman, were talking at once. Michiru jumped backward and pulled out her henshin stick.  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER..." Before she could finish, Kiyoko knocked the henshin stick out of her hand with lightning speed. Michiru gasped and tried to pick it up off the ground, but Kiyoko grabbed it first and stuck it in her dress.  
  
"A Sailor Soldier," said an amused Kiyoko, her haunting, inhuman voice now truly scaring Michiru. "I've always wanted to taste one of you," she said, backing Michiru into a wall. "Only nine in the whole world, and I found one. I feel so lucky." She held a frightened Michiru against the wall with strength that would put all of her former enemies to shame. Michiru screamed for help, there was nothing else she could do. But before help arrived, Kiyoko sunk her fangs into Michiru's neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tamashii~ 


	3. The Vampire Hunter

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailor Moon, it's owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-sama, all rights reserved to them, not me, don't sue, no money.  
  
WARNINGS: Haruka/Michiru. Vampires. Will be "R" rated soon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3 - THE VAMPIRE HUNTER  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haruka stared out her window. She still could not believe what had happened. It was over. Michiru was gone. And Haruka knew that she wasn't coming back. She looked up at the night sky. It was so calm, eeriely calm. Much like herself. She had spent a good portion of the night attempting to simply cry herself to sleep, as she would not be able to rest any other way. It hadn't worked. She knew that she would not be able to sleep tonight. She was far too used to Michiru being at her side as she entered the world of dreams. Haruka tilted her head back and sighed. How would she go on? She would never meet another like Michiru, ever. They were soul mates; they shared a bond that went back over a thousand years.  
  
There was a knock at the door, but Haruka barely heard it. The knock came again, louder this time.  
  
"Go away," Haruka said sternly. The knock came again. "I said go away," she repeated. Once again, a knock. "I'm not in the mood right now, so if you don't want a good being killed I'd go the hell away!"  
  
"I have a message," came a female voice from the other side of the door. "From Michiru," she added. Haruka wasted no time in jumping up and opening the door. Outside the doorway stood a pale woman, with long blond hair, in a tight and revealing red dress.  
  
"May I come in?" Haruka looked at her for a moment. "I have something that may interest you." The woman produced a blue rod from her dress. It had a small blue planet on the top of it. Sailor Neptune's henshin stick.  
  
"Get in here," Haruka commanded.  
  
"Gladly," the woman smiled.  
  
***  
  
Michiru awoke in a cold sweat. She was surrounded by artificial light and was forced to cover her eyes. As she slowly pulled herself back into reality, she attempted to shake off the dream she had just had. Kiyoko had been entering Haruka's hotel room, ready to do to her what she had done to Michiru. But did that mean that everything had been a dream? It definitely felt real, and she was feeling very weak. Then it dawned on her; she checked her neck. Two holes. Teeth marks. It had not been a dream.  
  
She sat up violently, but stopped and closed her eyes again. Her head was throbbing, and sitting up and seeing the artificial light only made it worse. Slowly, she opened her eyes and let the light flow in steadily. She was in a small room with no windows. The walls were entirely grey, and there was nothing in the room except for a suprisingly comfortable bed with white sheets, and two lamps that sat on oak tables on either side of the bed. The door, also grey to match the carpeting, was closed. Michiru looked around the room for her henshin stick, but it was nowhere to be found. She was still clothed, at the very least.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Michiru jumped and pulled back defensively. When she saw who entered the room, her heart dropped. It was the woman in the skintight black outfit, with pale skin and short black hair. The one who had slipped her the note.  
  
"Stay away," Michiru told the woman, nervously. "I know what you are." The woman smiled.  
  
"No, you really don't," she told Michiru. "But I know what you are. You're a Sailor Soldier, and as such an agent of good. You're lucky I caught you before you were turned. A Vampire Sailor Soldier would definitely be difficult to fight."  
  
"Vampire?" Michiru was very confused. "Is that what attacked me? A Vampire? Well, I guess with everything I've seen, anything's possible, but..."  
  
"Yes, a Vampire," interrupted the woman. "A very powerful one too. Her name is Kiyoko. Kiyoko Tsuru."  
  
"So she told me," said Michiru. "By the way, thank you for saving me." The woman sighed.  
  
"Well, it could have been much easier for both of us if you had just read the damn note," said the woman. Michiru pulled it out of her pocket.  
  
"This one?" She opened it up and read it.  
  
'You are in mortal danger. Get out of this bar as soon as possible. There is a black car with a dent on the driver's side door. Get in the back seat, grab one of the crosses and wait for me. Do not take this lightly, you are being watched. One false move and you will be killed.'  
  
"So that's why all of the people with non-pale faces left the bar," Michiru figured. "But... your face..."  
  
"I don't see the sun much," said the woman. "It's part of my camoflouge. None of the vampires in that bar knew I was human, that's how I was able to save the eight of you. Well, seven. You were a bit of a challenge. I didn't fancy having to fight Kiyoko again for a while. By the way, Michiru Kaioh, my name is Hiromi Nakahara."  
  
"Well, thank you again Hiromi-san," said Michiru.  
  
"Don't bother with the honourifics," Hiromi told Michiru. "Especially not in this town. No one in this town deserves 'em."  
  
"What is this town?" Michiru asked.  
  
"It's not even really a town," Hiromi explained. "It's a mystical city, created by the Vampire Matriarch Biruchi. It constantly moves, appearing on random roads and highways all over Japan. There are others, of course, in different parts of the world, but this is the biggest. Biruchi herself resides here."  
  
"So the people in this town..."  
  
"Are all Vampires," finished Hiromi. "Except for the victims who are unfortunate enough to enter the town. Right now, you were likely picked up near Mount Fuji, but the city move a lot. And unfortunately, the only way out is to kill Biruchi so that the spell is lifted, and all of the Vampire cities around the world are erased."  
  
"So we just have to kill Biruchi," Michiru concluded. Hiromi laughed.  
  
"I'm afraid it's somewhat more difficult than that. Remember how powerful Kiyoko was? Well, I can barely stand up to Kiyoko. I was able to hurt her enough to get you away, at least. But Biruchi herself is several times stronger than Kiyoko. Why do you think she's their Matriarch? Biruchi had to be strong enough to kill the previous Matriarch."  
  
"But if the previous Matriarch was killed, shouldn't the spell be lifted?" Michiru was confused again.  
  
"If a vampire kills the Matriarch, the powers and responsibilities of Matriarch are passed on to her. It's been that way since the time of Naoko, the original Matriarch. If a human kills her, then the spell will be lifted. But no human has ever succeeded in doing so."  
  
"Does it always have to be a woman?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes, all vampires are actually women. The blood of a vampire mixing with the blood of a man kills him instantly, because of the way the male body is structured. The blood of a vampire mixing with the blood of a woman creates a new vampire. It also eliminates the bounderies of such things as sexual orientation. In layman's terms, all vampires are bisexual, taking equal sexual pleasure in drinking the blood of men and women. There is of course regular means of acheiving such pleasure, but the driking of blood is..."  
  
"I get it," Michiru was beginning to get squeemish. "So how many people have you saved, Hiromi?" Michiru asked.  
  
"You were number 304. 304 people, not including me, are trapped in this town until one of us can kill Biruchi. I've been trying to save as many people as possible, to build an army. Unfortunately, there are about 10000 vampires in this town. We are clearly outnumbered. Add that to the fact that I can't save everyone, and the few people who are willing to patrol the streets at night like me usually end up dead, or as vampires."  
  
"I could tip the scale if I had my henshin stick," said Michiru. "And Haruka too. She's Sailor Uranus, and I'm Sailor Neptune. The two of us could help you take on Biruchi."  
  
"The vampires were expecting you," said Hiromi, glumly. "Kiyoko made a point of making off with your henshin stick. They've always wanted a Sailor Soldier, since the time of the Silver Milleneum." She paused. "Which means..."  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru almost screamed.  
  
"Take me to where you were staying, now!" Michiru didn't hesitate.  
  
"Where's your car?"  
  
***  
  
Hiromi's black car tore through the streets. The dent on the driver's side was fairly noticeable, more than likely from a skirmish with some vampires. Michiru gripped the seatbelt tightly. If anything happened to Haruka...  
  
"When we get there," said Hiromi, "if we run into any vampires, just get Haruka out. Don't even attempt to fight. You don't have the skill, or the strength."  
  
"And how do you?" asked Michiru.  
  
"I'm a Hunter," said Hiromi, sounding almost angry. "Cursed with this damn ability to fight vampires. My line was given powers by Queen Serenity as well, to protect the Earth from the vampire menace, which was relatively small at the time. One Hunter was all that was needed. But now, the vampires have spread, and it's all I can do just to save a few people. And of course there's my little immunity to becoming a vampire. They tried at one point. That's how I can blend in, I have vampire blood in me, so they can't sense that I'm human. I'm also about twice as strong as a normal vampire, but older ones like Biruchi, and the naturally tougher ones like Kiyoko..."  
  
"Turn here" said Michiru. Hiromi turned the car left, the only other direction that the road lead. "I think I recognize this street. I walked along it to find the bar."  
  
"It's a good thing you picked that bar," said Hiromi. "I wouldn't have been able to save you otherwise." They came up to the hotel. "This it?"  
  
"Yes," Michiru said confidently. "Oh please let Haruka be okay..." Hiromi stopped the car and Michiru lead her to the room where she and Haruka had been staying. Hiromi effortlessly kicked down the door and stepped into the room. Michiru followed her. Hiromi was staring at the floor behind one of the beds. Michiru looked as well. A horrified scream escaped her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tamashii~ 


	4. Devil's Trap

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailor Moon, it's owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-sama, all rights reserved to them, not me, don't sue, no money.  
  
WARNINGS: Haruka/Michiru. Vampires. Will be "R" rated soon. My first fight scene! (I hope it doesn't suck.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 4 - DEVIL'S TRAP  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michiru was paralyzed. She simply could not bring herself to believe that the sight before her was real. On the floor behind the bed was a very pale Haruka, with two bite marks in her neck.  
  
"Oh shit," said Hiromi quitely, pushing Michiru aside. Hiromi grabbed Haruka's arm and checked for a pulse. "Her heart's beating," Hiromi said after a moment.  
  
"Oh thank God..." Michiru had never been so relieved in her life.  
  
"Not that simple," Hiromi started, as Haruka let out a groan. Michiru fell to her knees and took Haruka's arm.  
  
"I'm here," Michiru said, trying to sound calm, but obviously shaken. Hiromi was feeling Haruka's neck, her eyes closed, trying to sense something.  
  
"She's been turned," said Hiromi, disappointedly. Hiromi pulled out a wooden stake from her back pocket.  
  
"No!" Michiru screamed, pushing Hiromi out of the way. "You can't just kill her!"  
  
"I have to kill her while she's still weak," Hiromi said angrily. "In twenty-four hours the transformation will be complete and the demon will have taken her body completely. At that point she won't be the same Haruka you knew. You have to let me kill her now."  
  
"I won't let you," stated a stubborn Michiru. "I'm not going to stand by and do nothing while someone I care about dies. Not again."  
  
"You don't get a choice in the matter," Hiromi walked over to Haruka's body, the stake drawn. "I could kill you where you stand, so move."  
  
"There has to be something we can do," Michiru said desperately shielding Haruka from Hiromi.  
  
"The only way to avert a transformation is to kill the vampire who did this to her within twenty-four hours of the blood mixing. And since we don't know which vampire it..." Hiromi was not able to finish.  
  
"Kiyoko!" Michiru interupted. "It was Kiyoko. I had a dream about this, Haruka let Kiyoko into the hotel."  
  
"Michiru..." Haruka moaned, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Haruka, I'm right here," Michiru said softly, still holding Haruka's arm. "Don't leave me."  
  
"You had a dream?" Hiromi said, aggravated. "That's hardly enough to make an I.D. on."  
  
"Haruka and I share a special bond," Michiru said, not looking up from Haruka's face. "Plus my dreams are sometimes precursors to future events. Now, how long do we have to kill Kiyoko?" Hiromi pondered for a moment.  
  
"Well..." she puzzled, "from what I could tell Kiyoko, assuming it was Kiyoko..."  
  
"It was, I'm sure of it," Michiru said confidently.  
  
"This was done about fifteen minutes ago, give or take, so we have close to twenty-four hours to kill Kiyoko." She added, "But Kiyoko is very strong, and it's almost daylight so we'll have to wait until nightfall, and..." She paused.  
  
"Daylight in a vampire city?" Michiru wondered. "Guess they can't have it all..."  
  
"And why wouldn't Kiyoko have just taken Haruka with her?" Hiromi ignored Michiru's comment. Michiru and Hiromi looked at eachother, and Hiromi's expression dropped.  
  
"It's a trap," she said, her voice starting to get somewhat frantic. Michiru's eyes widened. "Go, now. Get Haruka and go!" Hiromi ran to the bathroom door just as two vampires jumped out. Two more burst out of the closet. "Go!" she screamed, as she drove the stake into the heart of one of the vampires rushing out of the bathroom. The vampire looked at the piece of wood in her heart, and her long black hair suddenly turned to dust, followed by her nails, and then the rest of her body. All that was left was a heap of clothing. The other vampire looked at the pile of dust that had been her comrade tackled Hiromi to the ground.  
  
Michiru tried to pick up Haruka but she was pushed onto the ground by one of the vampires, who held her there. Michiru struggled against the red haired vampire but its strength was too great. The other, also with red hair, walked up behind the first one.  
  
"I want this one," said the one standing up. "She's too good for you."  
  
"Shut up, you filthy little scavenger, this one's mine," said the one holding Michiru. These vampires has voices somewhat softer than Kiyoko's, but they still sounded quite inhuman. A scream came from behind the two red-heads, and they both looked around. Hiromi had killed the vampire that had tackled her. The one holding Michiru loosened her grip and they both dove at Hiromi. Hiromi caught one of them in mid-air and quickly impaled her on the stake, but the other one pulled Hiromi's feet out from under her as she hit the ground. Hiromi quickly backflipped up and grabbed the final vampire by the neck.  
  
"I suppose Kiyoko sent you," said Hiromi, holding the stake to the quivering red-head's heart. "She should have known better. Four vampires isn't nearly enough to take me down." She drove the stake into the vampire's heart, turning her to dust.  
  
"But thirty vampires should do just fine," came a voice at the door. Michiru and Hiromi quickly turned their heads to find Kiyoko standing in the doorway with an entourage of some thirty vampiric companions behind her, lining the parking lot. Kiyoko was wearing the same outfit as before, but did not have her vampire face on at the moment. She smiled. "You must be Michiru," she said, looking at Michiru. "Your little whore there muttered that name as I fed," she continued. "It was quite annoying, actually. Trying to eat and she kept talking."  
  
"Shut up!" Michiru screamed. "I'm going to kill you!" Hiromi reached behind her back and grasped something.  
  
"Don't, Michiru, let me handle her," Hiromi said.  
  
"Feeling brave tonight, are we Hiromi," Kiyoko taunted. "Two fights with me in one night. That's impressive."  
  
"You die tonight," Hiromi said confidently.  
  
"I'm already dead," Kiyoko retorted.  
  
"I meant you, demon," Hiromi said, getting angry. "My love may be dead, but you're not. I'm not looking at Kiyoko, I'm looking at the beast that killed her." Hiromi lost it. "And I'll never forgive you, or your kind!" Suddenly, she pulled a vial out from behind her back and threw it at Kiyoko's face. Kiyoko grasped her face and screamed in pain.  
  
"Holy water?" Michiru asked.  
  
"There's nothing holy about this town," Hiromi responded, pulling out a stake. "That's acid. Works just as well." She lunged at Kiyoko, attempting to hit her exposed heart with the stake, but Kiyoko caught in just in time and knocked her away. The vampires behind her stirred.  
  
"Don't move," Kiyoko told them. "If I need you, I'll tell you." Her face was now demonic again.  
  
"That's what's inside Haruka," Hiromi told Michiru. "That's the fucking vile creature that killed my Kiyoko!" She ran at Kiyoko again, this time almost hitting her heart. Kiyoko grabbed Hiromi's arm and knocked the stake out of it. She then threw Hiromi onto the bed, pinning her to it. Michiru ran and grabbed the stake from the ground, attempting to hit Kiyoko's heart from behind, but the vampire was too quick and she quickly knocked Michiru away with her right arm. Hiromi used this oppurtunity to punch Kiyoko in the face and throw her off the bed. Kiyoko hit the floor with a loud thud, and Hiromi jumped off the bed, attempting to drop kick her. Kiyoko rolled out of the way, and Hiromi's foot made an even louder impact. Kiyoko jumped off the ground and again smiled her devilish smile.  
  
"Didn't being on that bed remind you of old times," Kiyoko mocked Hiromi again.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Hiromi shouted. "You disgusting, murderous bitch!"  
  
"Why thank you," Kiyoko grinned evilly. "I do try. But I tire of this. Ladies!" She called on her vampire cohorts. "I think I'll let them handle you," Kiyoko said as she turned around. "After all, wouldn't want you killing me and averting the blond Sailor Soldier's transformation, now, would we?" she mused. Kiyoko then looked up at the night sky, lifted off the ground and flew away, albiet quite slowly.  
  
"They can FLY?" Michiru asked.  
  
"She can," Hiromi responded. "The Matriarch favours her. Because she knows how much that one can hurt me."  
  
"Maybe we should concentrate on getting away," Michiru suggested, observing the thirty vampires advancing on the open door. "Can we make it to the car." Hiromi nodded.  
  
"I'll distract them," she said, throwing the keys to Michiru. "You carry Haruka to the car and start it up."  
  
"Can you do it alone?" Michiru was not sure about Hiromi's ability to handle thirty foes at once.  
  
"Thirty vampires?" Hiromi smirked. "Not a chance. But I don't need to kill them, just distract them. Be ready to swing by with the car and pick me up." Michiru nodded. "Go now!" Hiromi ran out the door into the pile of vampires, stake drawn. She managed to take two out before Michiru even picked Haruka up.  
  
"You're heavy," Michiru whispered to her lover. "But don't worry, I'll save you." She moved toward the door, dragging Haruka with her. Hiromi had abandoned the stake and was now relying on a short sword to keep the vampires at bay. As Michiru moved toward the car, she watched as Hiromi beheaded one of her foes with the sword. The vampire count had only decreased by about five.  
  
Michiru reached the car and loaded Haruka into the back seat. She then ran to the passenger's side and opened the door, and finally to the driver's side. She entered the car herself, and started it up. When it was ready, she honked the horn. Hiromi turned around and ran towards the car, shouting "Drive!"  
  
Michiru stepped on the gas and drove towards Hiromi, who dove into the passenger's seat and closed the door.  
  
"Don't drive into the pack," she ordered, and Michiru heeded her advice. "That never helps," she added. Michiru turned the car around quickly and drove away from the hotel. When the vampires were out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. Hiromi and Michiru were both silent on the drive back to Hiromi's lair. When they were almost back, Michiru turned around and looked at Haruka.  
  
"You're going to be alright," she reassured her, hoping Haruka could hear her. Hiromi looked away and sniffled. Michiru said nothing more to her lover.  
  
"So... Kiyoko..." Michiru began.  
  
"Don't," Hiromi said sternly. "Just... don't. She's dead. Talk won't bring her back. Nothing will." Michiru changed the subject.  
  
"If a vampire retains all the memories of the person it's... infected," she struggled to choose the right word, "does that mean if one of your companions is turned, you have to change hideouts?" Hiromi shook her head.  
  
"We only send men out to patrol, it's too risky to let women leave the lair," she explained. "Except for me, of course. If the vampires ever found out where our lair is, I don't know what we'd do. Oh, the turn off is here."  
  
Michiru steered the car into a forested area. Unbeknownst to either Hiromi or Michiru, a lone figure in the air watched them, with a smile on her face. Kiyoko pulled out a small phone, pressed a single button, and waited for an answer.  
  
"Guess what I found," she said to the woman who answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tamashii~ 


	5. Taken

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailor Moon, it's owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-sama, all rights reserved to them, not me, don't sue, no money.  
  
WARNINGS: Haruka/Michiru. Vampires. Will be "R" rated soon, though this chapter does contain some PG-13, maybe boarderline R stuff.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 5 - TAKEN  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The east forest?" came a soft voice from behind a chair. Kiyoko was bowed, the darkness in the room surrounding her, skewing her vision of the woman who was talking to her.  
  
"Yes, Biruchi-sama," came Kiyoko's voice. "I saw them drive into it. Your plan to set up a fake trap worked perfectly. And best of all, they now have the Sailor Soldier whom I drank in their midst."  
  
"Good," came a pleased voice. "You've done very well, Kiyoko," praised Biruchi.  
  
"Thank you, Matriarch," Kiyoko said. "Shall I get an attack force ready?" There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Yes," said Biruchi, her voice softer and more vulnerable-sounding than before. "Do that." Biruchi pulled herself out of the chair and the darkness let up somewhat, Biruchi allowing some light to penetrate the darkness she had created. Biruchi's throne room was empty except for the chair, facing away from the door. The Matriarch herself was a short woman, about the size of Kiyoko, with long red hair and completely white skin, very much resembling Kaorinite, only shorter. She walked over to Kiyoko and stroked her face, smiling. "I'm counting on you Kiyoko. And please, you do not need to use formalities with me. Address me as Biruchi."  
  
"Very well," Kiyoko smiled as well. Biruchi leaned in and kissed her softly, a small moan escaping Kiyoko.  
  
"We have hours until next nightfall," Biruchi said. "I can think of several ways to occupy that time." Kiyoko grinned.  
  
"My lady..." Biruchi waved her hand and a small doorway opened, revealing Biruchi's elaborate, and also very black, sleeping chamber. Kiyoko stepped over to the purple bed and began pulling off her shirt. Biruchi followed Kiyoko, already naked, and they both fell onto the bed, kissing passionately.  
  
***  
  
The sun rose within the next hour, and the hiding began. Daylight was the only time it was safe to walk the streets of the town from hell, and the small band of humans took full advantage of this fact, except for Hiromi, who needed to maintain her pale skin tone in order to fool the vampires. Hiromi's lair was quite impressive, built up over several years. There was a supply of weapons that could equip a small army, including wooden stakes, swords, axes, bows, a few crosses, and acid in vials marked "Holy Water." There were no cloves of garlic, however, as they seemed to attract vampires rather than repel them. There was also a room full of gas, stolen directly from other cars driven by vampires, to keep Hiromi's car full of the liquid which apparently was available in abundance thanks to Matriarch Biruchi's discovery of oil on one of the locations she had chosen to nestle the town frequently.  
  
The lair was entirely underground, except for a small, virtually unnoticeable shack in the woods that looked burnt down. Hiromi's car was hidden under a pile of leaves, grass and branches, and a stairway in the shack led in to a series of tunnels, which had apparently been dug and finished by vampires, ironically, who had wanted to overthrow Biruchi. There were several rooms, over a thousand in fact, used for sleeping, that the vampires had hoped to fill with defectors. Vampires in Biruchi's army did not typically get such luxuries as a comfortable room. When Hiromi offered to help the vampires, they turned on her, desiring to instead turn her into one of them. Michiru had listened intently for the remainder of the night to Hiromi as she explained her battle with the vampire cult that used this shack as a front for their headquarters. Hiromi had burnt the shack to the ground and systematically staked the vampires one by one as they left their headquarter to see what was wrong. By the end, there were only about five vampires left inside the lair, and Hiromi was able to kill them with little difficulty. She then began building her resistance forces.  
  
"Look at that, we talked all through the night," Hiromi said smiling.  
  
"Well, it wasn't exactly very long until daylight," Michiru replied. "So when night falls, we'll go out looking for Kiyoko again, right?"  
  
"Of course," Hiromi said softly. "And I promise, I'll kill Kiyoko this time for you."  
  
"I plan on helping," Michiru stated. "I saw how strong Kiyoko was last night. Maybe I could give you an edge, sneak up on her? You hold her while I stake her?" Hiromi chuckled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." She looked at Michiru's delicate face. There was a bruise below her left eye, where Kiyoko had hit her, but other than that her face was beautiful. Hiromi slowly found herself more attracted to Michiru with every moment she spent with her. 'Maybe I should just stake Haruka now,' she thought, but she banished such thoughts from her mind, disgusted with herself. Was she really that selfish that she would hurt this wonderful young woman because of her own petty desires? She knew in her heart that she was not. Still, all she wanted was one kiss, just to see...  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru was a little startled to see Haruka walking out of the closest room to Hiromi's, where Michiru had been sleeping when she awoke. Hiromi was quite a minimalist. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I heard everything last night," she said grogilly, "and I can say that other than the turning into the vampire thing... I still feel like crap." Michiru rushed over to her and hugged her.  
  
"God, Haruka I'm so sorry. If I had just been there with you I would have been able to do something," Michiru whispered. "She couldn't have taken us both, at least one of us could have transformed, and..."  
  
"Michiru," Haruka said sternly, "right now I'm just a little upset. We're not together anymore, so I don't really like you reminding me how wonderful it feels to be held by you. And I am, of course, turning into an evil bloodsucking creature of the night, so I'm not much in the mood for intimacy. I actually feel sort of like..."  
  
"What?" Michiru asked, her eyes starting to water.  
  
"Killing..." Haruka was as suprised as Michiru. "I feel like killing."  
  
"That's the vampire," Hiromi spoke up. "She's beginning to take over your body. We need to find Kiyoko tonight." Haruka pushed a suprised Michiru away with unexpected strength, and walked over to Hiromi.  
  
"Thank you for everything," she said to the pale woman. "And I can't wait for tonight. Can't wait to kill that bitch. Just sink a sword into her gut..."  
  
"That won't kill her," Hiromi told Haruka.  
  
"But it'll hurt like hell," Haruka smiled.  
  
"Haruka?" Michiru was getting worried.  
  
"I... sorry," Haruka shook her head. "This really is a strange feeling. It's... inhuman." Michiru took Haruka's hand. "Don't touch me!" Haruka shouted, and Michiru pulled away in shock. "Just... don't come near me. You hurt me, and it's your fault I'm like this, and you're lucky I don't just kill you right now!" Haruka stormed out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru called after her, but Hiromi stopped her.  
  
"There's nothing you can do," she explained. "The only thing any of us can do right now is kill Kiyoko, and with Haruka's newfound action hero persona, that should be somewhat easier than I anticipated. And don't worry about her going anywhere, she's a vampire now. She can't go out during the day." Michiru nodded. "Hey, we'll get Kiyoko tonight. I promise you, that bitch dies before she harms another living soul."  
  
"So what happened?" Michiru asked. Hiromi looked confused. "I mean, you don't have to talk about it, but... Kiyoko." Hiromi cringed a little. "What happened?" Hiromi was about to tell Michiru to mind her own business, but decided not to. Michiru was, afterall, going through something similar. And she was growing increasingly fond of her.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you," said Hiromi. "You're the first person I've ever told this to." Her face grew soft, and Michiru put her hand on Hiromi's to comfort her.  
  
"Whatever happened," Michiru reassured, "I can probably relate." Hiromi half-smiled, and brushed her short black hair out of the way.  
  
"My love was taken from me," Hiromi began...  
  
***  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to do this?!" Hiromi shouted. Her long black hair was in the way of her face and she had to brush it out of the way. She was in a school uniform, a blue skirt, white blouse and a red bow, and her face was somewhat sunburnt.  
  
"You have no choice," replied the transparent vissage of Queen Serenity. "Your destiny was predetermined before you were born. You have been blessed with a sacred mission, to kill the vampires. Now you must hurry, their numbers have grown since the last Hunter was appointed."  
  
"Blessed?!" the 14 year old Hiromi cried. "I'd call it cursed! I'm 14 and you're asking me to throw my life away fighting these things? I don't want to do it! Hell, I'm probably halucinating!"  
  
"Hiromi," Serenity said softly, "let me tell you about three people. Usagi Tsukino, Setsuna Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe." Hiromi looked around her, making sure no one was around. She was in a forested area, a place she liked to go and think about the future. Think about the software company she was going to start, think about the wonderful woman she one day hoped to meet and spend the rest of her days with, and of course study for tests.  
  
"Who are they?" Hiromi asked angrilly. "More victims?"  
  
"Usagi Tsukino is, or was, or... she is the reincarnation of my daughter, essentially. At age 14 she was told that she was Sailor Moon, and the weight of the world was thrust upon her shoulders. Just recently, she defeated the Dark Kingdom, which is how I am able to finally communicate with you and give you your powers. She used a forbidden power when fighting their leader, knowing full well that she would die using it. 14 years old, Hiromi." Hiromi's hard face softened somewhat.  
  
"Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, was given the job of watching over the gates of time when she was very young. She is over a thousand years old now, and still guards those gates. Do you think she wanted that fate forced upon her?" Hiromi did not quite understand what Serenity was saying about these 'Sailor' people, but she listened intently.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe had perhaps the most undesirable of their fates. You see, she is Sailor Saturn, and while she has not yet been revived, she will one day give her life to save the world, still at a very young age."  
  
"There are, of course, the other Sailor Soldiers, but those three have had it the hardest," Serenity expained. "But did they ever curse their destinies? No. Poor Hotaru will die, Setsuna still lives, but in loneliness, and Usagi is... well, she is a unique case. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are two others, who must work independently from the other Sailor Soldiers. Lovers, they have the unfortunate fate of witnessing eachother's deaths so that the Holy Grail can be found, but that is getting ahead of the game. Right now, all you have to concern yourself with is your fate."  
  
"I can't do it," Hiromi told Serenity.  
  
"You have to," Serenity replied.  
  
***  
  
"I'm flattered that she mentioned us," Michiru said. "Though somewhat miffed that she knew we held talismans but didn't find it neccessary to tell us. That was absolute hell we went through."  
  
"Well, after that I ended up in this town. Left my parents a note and headed to the place Serenity told me to go. I've been here ever since." Hiromi continued. "I met Kiyoko here. She was absolutely wonderful, and when I found out about her sexual orientation, I was quite overjoyed. She and I actually hunted together. She was the only female I ever let patrol the town with me. By the end, she didn't care that she was trapped in this town. She just knew that she and I would face the Matriarch together and win. But... well, half of that was right."  
  
***  
  
Hiromi drove the stake into the heart of the last of the four vampires that she had saved a man and woman from. Kiyoko, clad in a skin-tight black suit much like Hiromi's, walked up behind her.  
  
"That was very elegent staking," she complemented. Hiromi turned and kissed her.  
  
"You did quite well yourself, especially for a regular human," Hiromi returned the complement. "You took one vampire on your own. That's pretty good." Kiyoko smiled.  
  
"I do try." Hiromi and Kiyoko kissed again and remembered the couple. "We should help them," Kiyoko said, pointing to the shivering man and woman, holding eachother, scared out of their minds. Hiromi nodded, and they both proceeded to slowly walk over to the couple.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hiromi asked.  
  
"Now that I've found such a wonderful human, why wouldn't I be?" The voice came from behind them. Hiromi and Kiyoko both spun around to face the Matriarch. Biruchi was in a black dress, her face not yet demonic.  
  
"Great, no entourage of bodyguards," Hiromi said, getting cocky. "I guess we end this tonight." Biruchi laughed.  
  
"Bakame. Did you ever think that maybe the reason I don't have bodyguards is because I don't need them?" Without warning, her face turned completely demonic and she tore right past Hiromi. Kiyoko threw herself out of the way, and Biruchi glided gracefully over to the couple.  
  
"Pretty," she said, stroking the woman's neck. Before Hiromi could do anything, Biruchi grabbed the woman's head and pulled it right off her shoulders. The man beside her cried out. "Quiet," Biruchi laughed, doing the same to the man. Hiromi was horrified.  
  
"Kiyoko, run!" But it was too late. Biruchi grabbed Kiyoko with lightning speed. Hiromi lunged at Biruchi, but was knocked through the air about twenty feet by Biruchi's incredible strength. Biruchi looked at Kiyoko and kissed her, forcing her tongue into her mouth.  
  
"You'll do," Biruchi moaned, and sunk her teeth into Kiyoko's neck.  
  
"Hiromi!" Kiyoko screamed. Hiromi pulled herself off the ground to see Kiyoko mouthing the words, 'I love you." Hiromi ran towards Biruchi and her victim.  
  
"Run..." Kiyoko gasped weakly. "Please... run." Her eyes closed and Biruchi pulled away from her, her face now back looking somewhat human, her mouth filled with blood to match the red liquid on her hands. From the poor decapitated couple. Hiromi stared in shock for a moment, but soon shock was replaced with rage.  
  
"God damn you, you fucking BITCH!" She ran as fast as she could at Biruchi, who let Kiyoko fall to the ground and grabbed Hiromi, throwing her to the ground also. Biruchi's blood-soaked mouth closed over Hiromi's neck and she screamed. When Hiromi could take no more, she pretended to pass out and stop struggling. Biruchi dropped her to the ground and picked up Kiyoko. Hiromi watched helplessly as Biruchi lifted off the ground and disappeared into the night sky, taking her only love with her. Kiyoko had been taken, and there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Kiyoko..." She passed out just as two of her male companions found her.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tamashii~ 


	6. Bitter Love

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailor Moon, it's owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-sama, all rights reserved to them, not me, don't sue, no money.  
  
WARNINGS: Haruka/Michiru. Vampires. Uh, let's just say this one gets pretty graphic. Boardering on NC-17. Also, I should mention that anything I write in this fic is not meant to coincide with the actual Sailor Moon timeline, so any alterations I make to it mean nothing. They were either mistakes, or I couldn't do the story the way I wanted while still following the SM timeline.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 6 - BITTER LOVE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
6:53 PM. The sun was almost completely set. Michiru was wearing a skin-tight black outfit, much like Hiromi's. She felt somewhat uncomfortable; she wasn't used to wearing such tight clothing. Michiru had been very depressed by Hiromi's story. She could not imagine having Haruka stripped away from her, and in such a brutal and violating way. She did have to remind herself that Haruka WAS being stripped away from her in a slow and agonizing way. In her mind, she told herself that there was still time, that they would find Kiyoko, that Haruka would be saved, but in her heart, she knew that things don't always turn out for the best. Sometimes the bad guys win. Sometimes, bad things happen to good people. And more often than not, innocent people die. But she and Haruka were not innocent. Their hands were tainted with the blood of the innocent. While they had not ended up sacrificing anybody, they would have, and the blood would still be on both of them for the rest of their lives. Even if Haruka's happened to end within a few short hours.  
  
A knock came at the door. Michiru got up from the bed. The room she was in was smaller than Hiromi's, which made for a very small area to move around. Not that she was moving too much anyway. However, unlike Hiromi's, the room was painted black, though the bedsheets were still the same off-white as Hiromi's. Michiru answered the door to find the vampire hunter, suited up and ready for the hunt. She had three visible stakes, and who-knows how many more hidden, a belt with about ten bottles of home-made "holy acid" around her waist, a short sword hanging off the belt, and a broad sword hanging off a strap on her back. She was also holding a crossbow with several wooden arrows in a quiver in both hands. Hiromi was definitely not playing around anymore. She was ending it with Kiyoko that night.  
  
"Are you ready" Hiromi inquired. Michiru nodded and Hiromi handed Michiru the quiver and crossbow. "You know how to use these?" Michiru nodded again and strapped the quiver to her back. "Good. Remember, if... when we find Kiyoko, let me fight her. Use that to take out any of her pals that might be on my back."  
  
"Any idea where to look?" Michiru asked. Hiromi also nodded.  
  
"She'll probably be at the night-club 'Nights' tonight," Hiromi said.  
  
"How original," Michiru commented quietly about the name. Fitting for a vampire city, however. As Hiromi and Michiru left the complex, Haruka came out of her room, dressed in the same black garb as Hiromi and Michiru's.  
  
"So we kill now, do we?" Haruka sounded very anxious. Michiru noticed and looked away from Haruka. She couldn't wait until it was over. She didn't want to have to put up with Haruka's blood-lust any longer.  
  
"Would you like a weapon?" Hiromi asked of Haruka, who smiled a devilish smile and shook her head.  
  
"I'd prefer to kill that slut with my own two hands." She looked at Michiru, who did not return her gaze. "Or maybe I could hold her while you take a couple of free shots. She did bite you, didn't she? You want revenge don't you?" Michiru didn't respond, which annoyed Haruka. "Answer me, bitch." Michiru looked up in shock, as did Hiromi, who began to defend Michiru.  
  
"Hey, you call her that again and I'll introduce you to a sharp, pointy wooden..." She was interupted.  
  
"What did you call me?" Michiru sounded very hurt. Haruka smiled, but stopped, and looked just as hurt as Michiru.  
  
"Oh God, Michiru, I'm so sorry," Haruka appologized. "It's the vampire." Michiru looked a little less hurt as she smiled softly at Haruka. "It's making me crazy. In fact, it's making me stupid. It almost made me forget that you're not a bitch." Haruka smiled evilly again. "You're a dumb, idealistic, selfish bitch who caused me more pain than Kiyoko did. Hell I should just kill you instead of Kiyoko, it'd make me feel better." She took a threatening step towards Michiru, who back off, frightened. Hiromi smartly put herself between the two.  
  
"Haruka, stop it!" she commanded. Haruka grinned.  
  
"What would you do about it, little hunter?" Haruka taunted. "Gonna drive that big old nasty stake through my heart? And hurt Michiru's feelings something fierce? I think not. Especially not since you've got that nice yen going for her."  
  
"Haruka, shut up or I swear I will..." Once again, Hiromi was interupted.  
  
"What?" Michiru was a little confused. "Hiromi doesn't... I mean..."  
  
Before Michiru could get another word out, a knock came at the door that lead to the burnt shack. Hiromi's head spun around violently.  
  
"No one's out on patrol tonight..." Hiromi's voice was shaking. She paused for a minute and realized. She swallowed heavily. "They've found us."  
  
"Great, she came to us," Haruka sounded more cheerful. "Now comes the fun part."  
  
"Why don't they just bust in?" Michiru asked.  
  
"They need an invitation," Hiromi replied. "And I'm not even sure if Kiyoko's with them," she addressed Haruka.  
  
"So why bother coming here?" Michiru wondered. "I mean, if they can't get in, what's the point?"  
  
"They can't get in, but they can keep us from getting out," Hiromi explained. "And we can't stay down here forever. During the day they can stay inside the shack. We're holed in here."  
  
"So we fight our way out," Haruka was getting antsy. "Come on, I need a good kill." Hiromi thought for a moment, and smiled.  
  
"I've got it," she said. "Let's just hope Kiyoko's with them." A few people came out of their rooms to ask what was going on, and Hiromi instructed them to tell everyone else to stay in their rooms. They complied without question.  
  
"If Kiyoko's with them, she'll hopefully still have both your henshin sticks," said Hiromi. "If that's the case, then once we kill her, you can both transform and fight." Haruka smiled.  
  
"YES!" she shouted. "Time to spill some blood!" Michiru looked at the floor.  
  
Hiromi walked over to the door and opened it, finding exactly what she thought she would find. It was Kiyoko, accompanied by a cohort of about 300 vampires. Less than she expected. Kiyoko's eyes brightened at the sight of Hiromi.  
  
"Hiya," she said cheerfully. "Suprised to see me?" Hiromi looked angry for a moment, but grinned cockily, which confused Kiyoko.  
  
"Not in the least," Hiromi said and quickly threw her arm out the door, said "Kiyoko come in," and pulled the blond into the hideout, leaving the other vampires frustrated, trying desperately to break through the mystical barrier of the threshold. Hiromi threw Kiyoko onto the ground and closed the door behind her tight.  
  
"Michiru get out of here, let Haruka and I handle this!" Hiromi ordered. Michiru backup up and into one of the rooms, but left the door opened so she could see if Haruka and Hiromi needed her skills as an archer. Kiyoko looked in front of her and behind. She was in a narrow corridor, and surrounded by a vampire and a vampire hunter, as well as a skilled sniper.  
  
"Well... shit," was all Kiyoko could say. "This is indeed a difficult situation." She tried her best to sound arrogant, but she really was not feeling at all like she was going to win.  
  
"You're time's up bitch," Hiromi didn't bother to make small talk and simply lunged and grabbed Kiyoko. Kiyoko struggled to get free, but Hiromi held her tight. Kiyoko managed to turn around so that she was facing Haruka, but could not break Hiromi's amazing grip. Hiromi looked at Haruka.  
  
"Do it!" she shouted. Haruka strutted confidently over to the pair, smiling the devilish smile of which she seemed so fond. "Now!" Hiromi added. Haruka then turned and walked away. "Haruka?!" Hiromi grew very annoyed.  
  
"I'm getting something to torture her with," Haruka stated. "Be right back."  
  
"Aw fuck, this is NOT what I need right now," Hiromi gasped, Kiyoko still trying to break free. "Michiru!" On cue, Michiru stepped out of the room, crossbow aimed at Kiyoko's heart. Hiromi closed her eyes, Kiyoko screamed, Michiru prepared to let the wooden arrow fly... a sharp pain at the back of her head, and everything went black.  
  
***  
  
When Michiru awoke, she instantly noted two very noticeable things. First, she was chained to a stone wall. Second, she was naked. Her head throbbed from whatever had hit her. The room she was in was reminicent of a torture chamber. In fact, her more pesimistic (and realistic) side told her that it was. What had happened? She had just been ready to finally rescue Haruka when... what? Something, someone, had obviously hit her, but who? She thought for a moment, and the answer came to her, much to her chagrin. Haruka. It had to have been. The vampire had taken over most of her body. She let out a sigh. That was it. She couldn't believe it. Her sigh was upped to a gasp when her eyes fell upon the impressive collection of what appeared to be torture devices on the wall to the left of her. She knew what she was in this room for. At that, she desperately started pulling on the chains, hoping that they had weak links somewhere. No such luck.  
  
"Those chains are designed to hold vampires," came Kiyoko's voice from the ceiling. Michiru looked up to find the blond vampire slowly floating down. "I doubt you'll be able to break them. Especially with that nasty head wound. You should really have someone look at that," Kiyoko mocked Michiru while subsequently slapping her. "I hope she makes you scream," Kiyoko whispered. "I hope she makes you beg." Her voice got louder. "Beg for death. I promise you, if you beg, she'll probably just turn you sooner. 'Cause she is gonna turn you, there's no doubt about it. But I'm kinda hoping you don't beg. 'Cause that way, I get to listen to the screams. Oh is she ever gonna have fun with you."  
  
"Biruchi?" Michiru asked grogilly. Kiyoko grinned. Just then, the metal door opened, and in walked the holder of Michiru's fate: Haruka.  
  
"Leave," Haruka told Kiyoko. Kiyoko laughed.  
  
"Oh ho, big gal," Kiyoko chuckled. "You'd be wise to learn the rules around here. I mothered you, so you listen to me."  
  
"Biruchi wants you," Haruka said calmly. "She was naked," Haruka added, obviously somewhat unaccustomed to talking to naked vampire Matriarchs. Kiyoko's eyes wdened.  
  
"Well I'll just be off then," Kiyoko half-stuck out her tongue and happily trotted out of the room. Haruka watched as she left, looking at Kiyoko like she was a mental patient.  
  
"I guess I get to torture somebody after all," Haruka smiled at Michiru, who swallowed. "You know, you should have just let me torture that ditz, but oh no, you had try and play the hero. And look where it got you."  
  
"Haruka there's still time to save you, the vampire hasn't taken you completely..."  
  
"It's 2:21 AM," Haruka said. "I was reborn at 2:20. I'm afraid you're a little too late." Michiru closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh don't be sad for me," Haruka mockinly comforted her. "And certainly don't feel bad for yourself. Soon you'll feel as good as I do." Michiru started crying.  
  
"Haruka, please," she said quietly. "Please try and find yourself." Haruka laughed.  
  
"I have found myself," she responded. "And I rather like it." Haruka looked at Michiru, naked, and herself in a skin-tight black outfit. She chuckled with amusement. "Well, this is certainly fitting isn't it?"  
  
"Please," Michiru begged. "Haruka, just try..."  
  
"Oh stop whining. If it's any consolation, I'm willing to make this quick if you ask for it." Haruka picked up a small knife from the wall. "I can also make it last a ridiculously long time," she said, making shallow cuts across Michiru's abdomen and face. Michiru gasped from the pain. She looked down and watched her own blood flowing out slowly. Before she could say a word, Haruka dug the knife directly into Michiru's left hand and silenced her scream by forcing her mouth over Michiru's. She dug through the bone in Michiru's hand and pushed the knife into a groove in the stone wall, impaling Michiru's hand against the wall, while her tongue entered Michiru's mouth, who was concentrating far too much on the pain to notice that violation.  
  
Haruka pulled away. Michiru stifled a scream, but tears were now pouring from her eyes.  
  
"It hurts less if you scream," Haruka said matter-of-factly and went to pick another instrument of torture. Michiru couldn't bear it. She couldn't bear the pain of her lover torturing her.  
  
She looked up and said, "I'm sorry," to whatever higher power may have been listening at the time and closed her eyes. "Haruka," she pleaded. "Please just end it. I'm begging you, kill me now." Haruka stopped.  
  
"Now that's what I wanted to hear," Haruka said. She still picked up an instrument off the wall. It was a metal rod. In fact, it looked something like...  
  
Haruka pressed a button and it started vibrating slowly. Michiru sighed. 'God no.'  
  
"You know what this is," Haruka said. It wasn't even a question.  
  
"If you're gonna rape me do it after you kill me like any self-respecting psycho," Michiru struggled to get the words out, the pain of the knife in her hand getting worse, not better. Haruka walked over to Michiru and kissed her roughly again, as she inserted it into Michiru. She gasped as Haruka's teeth grew out. But her face did not turn demonic; her eyes were red and her fangs were bared, but she kept her face human.  
  
"I want you to enjoy this as much as me," Haruka said, "so I'm staying like this, and I'm showing you about a fraction of the pleasure I feel from a feeding. Now, let's have at it." Haruka dug her nails into Michiru's side as one final torture before sinking her teeth into Michiru's neck. Haruka drank agonizingly slowly. When Michiru finally climaxed, Haruka began to drink faster, her face turning demonic and her nails digging harder into Michiru's ribcage. Michiru screamed in pleasure and pain until the mercy of unconsciousness befell her, as she said "Haruka..." one last time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tamashii~ 


	7. Becoming

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailor Moon, it's owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-sama, all rights reserved to them, not me, don't sue, no money.  
  
WARNINGS: Haruka/Michiru. Vampires. That last chapter was probably the worst this one'll get. Promise. I don't think I could write another like that. (I get squeamish.)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about not getting this chapter done for a long time. I was having personal difficulties, you know, real life stuff. (I have a real life! Wow!) But now that I'm back I can continue making Haruka and Michiru's lives (unlives?) a living (unliving?) hell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 7 - BECOMING  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiromi woke in a very small, very cramped prison cell. Two of her male comrades lay beside her. She slid over to them, trying to wake one of them. She stifled a scream when she realized that they were both completely drained of blood. She observed the cell. It was very simple, stone walls, thick bars built very closely together, and she assumed they were meant to hold her, and on the outside a hallway, also of stone, with three torches on the wall. She was in Biruchi's dungeon. That much was easy to figure out. She had to strain her mind to figure out what had happened...  
  
***  
  
Haruka's powerful fist flew through the air and hit Michiru in the head, knocking her out cold.  
  
"Michiru!" Hiromi called, not noticing that she had let loose her grip on Kiyoko until it was too late. Kiyoko quickly knocked Hiromi to the ground and held her there.  
  
"Should have let me torture her," Haruka said calmly. Kiyoko chuckled.  
  
"Oh my, I've created a genuine saddist! Wonderful!" The happiness in her voice sickened Hiromi, who fought to push Kiyoko off of herself. Haruka then proceeded to open the door leading outside.  
  
"You can't invite them in," Hiromi told Haruka. "You don't live here."  
  
"No, but you can," Haruka said to Hiromi. "And guess what'll happen if you don't?"  
  
"Nothing you can do will make me invite them in," Hiromi spat at Haruka. "Torture me all you want, there are over 300 people in here, and they will overwhelm the two of you!"  
  
"They'd have to leave for food some time," Kiyoko mocked, finding herself thrown off of the struggling Hiromi and hit the wall with a loud thud. Kiyoko did not continue her attack.  
  
"Oh I'm not going to torture you," Haruka grinned, and looked down at the unconscious body below her. Hiromi's heart dropped.  
  
"You wouldn't..." Hiromi said in shock. "She loves you!"  
  
"And it's funny, I can't seem to care," Haruka said whimsically. "Invite them in." Hiromi shook her head 'no'. Haruka smiled and bent down. Hiromi tried to stop her, but Kiyoko grabbed her from behind, reversing the position they were in moments before. "Invite them in," Haruka repeated. Hiromi said nothing. Haruka shrugged. "Which eye should I remove first," Haruka said, lifting both of Michiru's eyelids. "The left or the right?"  
  
"Don't!" Hiromi cried futily. Haruka could not help but be amused.  
  
"Don't?" she said jokingly. "Don't? Yeah, that's gonna work." Kiyoko let out a 'Pfft' behind her. Haruka positioned her finger over Michiru's right eye. "3... 2..."  
  
"Come in!" Hiromi shouted. She regreted it before it even came out of her mouth. The words were involuntary; some natural, or unnatural, urge to protect Michiru. "No..." she said under her breath. She was soon knocked unconscious by the maurading vampires.  
  
***  
  
'I can't believe I did that.' Hiromi was in complete shock. She had doomed her followers. The men were all dead and the females would most likely become vampires, unless their murderers decided to simply drain them completely of the precious red fluid. Hiromi lifted herself off the ground, her head still pounding, and inspected the bars. They were strong alright, she would not be moving them with her strength alone. Before long, a door opened, and into the room stepped the one sight in the world that was capable of genuinely scaring Hiromi: None other than Matriarch Biruchi herself. Her long red hair flowed behind her as she elegently walked over the the prison bars.  
  
"What do you..."  
  
"Silence", Hiromi was interupted. Hiromi went dead silent. She was terrified. With little effort, Biruchi pulled enough of the bars away so that she could step into the tiny cell, backing Hiromi into a wall. Biruchi was laughably shorter than Hiromi, but she still imposed fear deeper than fear upon the frightened vampire hunter. The Matriarch looked at the bodies and frowned, kicking them out of the way.  
  
"Men," she said disgustedly. "Good for nothing but food." She approached Hiromi, pushing her against the stone behind her. "I prefer more elegent things for meals," she hissed softly. Hiromi was scared, but she tried throwing a punch. Biruchi caught her hand before Hiromi even realized that she had already initiated her futile attack. "No violence," Biruchi whispered. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." Hiromi knew what that meant.  
  
"You can't make me like you," Hiromi said. "You tried. You failed." She put emphasis on the last word. Biruchi smiled.  
  
"I've found a way around that rule," she said. "And since you won't completely die, that meddler Serenity will never be able to pass your power on to another." Biruchi pulled out a small vial filled with a deep black liquid. It looked quite disgusting and Hiromi shut her mouth tight. However, it was not for her mouth.  
  
Biruchi sunk her teeth into Hiromi's neck and stopped after a few seconds. She undid the cap on the vial and poured the liquid into the wound on her neck.  
  
"This is a special remedy of mine that ensures a mixing of your blood cells with a mixing of mine by combining the DNA of a vampire hunter of the past with a vampire hunter of today, and splicing that together with my own blood." Biruchi explained the process to the half-unconscious Hiromi. "It's really much more complicated, but I'm not the head scientist, so what do I know. All I know is that it works. And if it doesn't than one Yukari Yamashiro will have a very upset Matriarch to deal with." When Biruchi was finished pouring the vile black liquid, she again sunk her teeth into Hiromi's neck and drank. Hiromi did not even scream. She was too far beyond scared to scream.  
  
***  
  
Michiru and Hiromi both awoke at the same time, and in the same room. It was the torture chamber. Michiru was once again wearing the skintight black outfit, and there was a visible wound on her hand, with several smaller cuts on her face. Hiromi fought against her own throbbing head to crawl over to the quivering young woman and helped Michiru sit up. Michiru slowly opened her eyes to find Hiromi holding her. Much to Hiromi's delight and confusion, Michiru cuddled closer to her. But she soon realized what had happened and stood up violently, her head throbbing as badly as Hiromi's. Hiromi followed and stood up as well.  
  
"We've been..." Michiru struggled to get the words out.  
  
"Oh god!" Hiromi exclaimed. "I hope there's still time. We have to kill Biruchi before it's too late, and... who bit you?" There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Haruka," Michiru said finally. "Have to kill her now, too." Michiru was almost emotionless about it. The vampirism was already taking effect, Michiru and Hiromi could both feel it.  
  
Without warning the door opened, and the two women turned around to find Haruka, followed into the room by Kiyoko. Michiru and Hiromi both stood ready to fight, but knowing they would in all probability lose.  
  
"I'm here for a mutually beneficial reason," Haruka said to Hiromi. "Oh, Michiru, good to see you're awake," she turned her head to smile at Michiru.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiromi demanded, "And make it quick, I don't have all day, and I mean that."  
  
"Very well," Haruka approached Hiromi, Kiyoko remaining at the door. "Mommy and I have been talking about it and we agree I would make a far better leader than Biruchi. As Sailor Uranus, I should be able to take her out, but just incase, I want backup. You're a vampire hunter and Michiru here is Sailor Neptune. Together, the four of us could get rid of her once and for all. Which would, of course..."  
  
"Reverse the effects of the turning on me," Hiromi completed. "Well, this is certainly lucky." She then remembered about Michiru, but did not say anything. When Michiru opened her mouth to speak, Hiromi interupted her, not wanting to spoil the plan she had already formulated in her head. "So, give Michiru back her henshin stick and give us time to prepare. When do we do it?"  
  
"Biruchi is giving an inspirational speech tonight, something about having two Sailor Soldiers as allies," Haruka began. "We take her out there, right in front of everyone. It happens in an hour. She'll be on a balcony with most of the population of this city underneath. The four of us will be on the balcony with her. Got it?"  
  
"Understood," Hiromi said. Haruka reached inside her tight suit and pulled out the henshin stick. She then tossed it to Michiru, who caught it and glared at Haruka.  
  
"Be ready," Haruka said, leaving the room. As she closed the door, Michiru caught a glimpse of Kiyoko leaning in to kiss Haruka and looked away in disgust. Disgust was the only thing she could feel, other emotions seemed to have fled from her.  
  
"You up to this, Michiru?" Hiromi asked softly. Despite her vampirism, she could still feel some emotion towards Michiru, but she could feel that quickly fading.  
  
"Ready to kill," Michiru said coldly, in a tone that disturbed Hiromi immensely.  
  
***  
  
The streets below the towering building were packed, as were the rooftops around it. Most of the vampire population had heard about the speech, and some had brought snacks. Screams from dying humans came from the crowd and delighted Kiyoko, who stood over the balcony, Haruka's hand around her waist, watching the crowd's impatience with delight. When Hiromi and Michiru appeared on the balcony, there was something of a cheer, but chaos quickly resumed. Haruka grabbed Michiru and put her left arm around her. Michiru looked angry, but did nothing, and Hiromi was outright disgusted. The balcony was built at the highest window of the highest building in the city, a castle-esque structure made from metal, stone and concrete. There was not even a microphone; Biruchi's soft voice was obviously capable of becoming quite loud.  
  
When the Matriarch stepped onto the balcony, Haruka quickly removed her hand from Kiyoko's waist, knowing full well that their sexual escapades would upset Biruchi greatly if she knew about them. Silence fell over the entire crowd when Biruchi approached the edge of the balcony. No one dared to speak. Biruchi began her inspiring speech.  
  
"You all no doubt know why you are here tonight, but let me remind you. On my right is Kiyoko, whom you all recognize, but more important are the two standing with her." Biruchi's voice boomed, and Hiromi, on the left of Biruchi, was shocked by the volume. "Haruka Tenoh. Michiru Kaioh. Better known as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They are now our allies. And on my left, Hiromi Nakahara. Not many of you even realize it, but she is the vampire hunter that has plagued us for so long. Yes, that's right. You can not sense her filthy human soul because she is a vampire hunter. But now, that is only partially true. You see, the reason that you can not sense her filthy human soul now is because I have turned her into one of us!" The crowd below went wild, but Biruchi held up her hand, and they all were quiet once again. "Thanks to Yukari Yamashiro, my personal scientist," A vampire in the crowd below, in a white labcoat, held up both of her hands victoriously, and some of the vampires clapped, but were soon quiet again, "Hiromi Nakahara is no longer a vampire hunter, but a vampiric hunter, on our side! With these three new powerful allies, we will finally have enough energy to break the accursed barrier around this city. There will be no more hiding from the rest of the world, relying on random wandering humans to nourish us. We have all been here for far too long, and it is time to..."  
  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" Before Biruchi could finish her speech, Haruka held up her henshin stick and transformed. Dark energy flowed in and enveloped her body, turning her into Sailor Uranus; a completely evil Sailor Soldier.  
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" Michiru followed, but without the dark energy, and Biruchi frowned.  
  
"Not a good way to impress me, girls," Biruchi said sternly. Uranus shrugged.  
  
"You were boring me. Have to kill you now." Biruchi's eyes widened as Uranus held her hand up in the air. Neptune prepared to attack as well.  
  
"World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" The attacks of the two vampiric Sailor Soldiers struck Biruchi with incredible force, knocking her to the ground. The crowd below began to murmer and was soon in chaos again. "Submarine Reflection!" Neptune used her Deep Aqua Mirror on Biruchi, and Haruka pulled out the Space Sword, preparing for the final blow.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and before Biruchi could even react, her head was rolling on the ground, and it quickly turned to dust, along with the rest of her body. With that, Hiromi felt the vampiric curse leave her, and she looked around her. The odds were not in her favour.  
  
Michiru felt strange as Sailor Neptune. She actually felt human. The purity of being a Sailor Soldier was holding back the vampire within her, but she had seen Haruka transform. She knew that Haruka was beyond help.  
  
Suddenly, the tower began to crumble, as Haruka felt the power of the Matriarch flowing into her. Hiromi grabbed Michiru's arm, who did not resist as the two of them took a running jump off the balcony, onto one of the less crowded rooftops. Before the vampires even realized what happened, the tower fell to the ground in a burst of energy, and Haruka and Kiyoko were left floating in the air where the balcony had been.  
  
"This is the day I become," Haruka said with a smile. Kiyoko returned the smile and they shared a long, passionate kiss in the sky.  
  
The real battle was fast approaching.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tamashii~ 


	8. Before The Storm

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailor Moon, it's owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-sama, all rights reserved to them, not me, don't sue, no money.  
  
WARNINGS: Haruka/Michiru. Vampires. Nothing much here. Just a lead-up to the final chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 8 - Before The Storm  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story, as you may have guessed, has lost my interest. It has actually ended in a different place than I originally intended, and I am not going to go back and rewrite it. I made the mistake of changing my existing storyline, and it made the story worse. I was planning a sequel, so I was going to leave the next chapter open-ended, but not anymore. I'm ending it in Chapter Nine, which will be called "Going All The Way". These last two chapters were written purely because I did not want to leave a story unfinished.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sky around the city was dark. Amazingly dark. Darker than it had ever been before. In fact, the only discernable source of light was the artificial lights that the eminated from the vampire city's buildings. And even those were few and far between. Most of the city had gone to hear Biruchi's address - and had instead witnessed her demise.  
  
Michiru had caught a glimpse of Haruka and Kiyoko kissing in the sky above her. That was enough to convince her that Haruka was no longer herself. Her one true soul mate would never have done anything that disgusting, and within Michiru's sight. She was now a being of pure evil, a soulless shell of what she once was, inhabited by a demon that possessed her body. That corrupted her body. That made Haruka's beautiful self do such terrible things. It was not Haruka... or so she told herself. Some part of her still believed that Haruka could be saved. And that she would find a way to accomplish the impossible.  
  
Hiromi was holding Michiru's hand as they navigated the dark forest. Michiru's hopefully temporary vampirism allowed her to see somewhat, but not nearly as well as Hiromi's natural abilities as a vampire hunter. Hiromi was worried, and praying that at least some of her followers had escaped. But she knew in her heart that such was not the case. She knew that the blood of the ones who had fought alongside her was on her hands.  
  
"This way," Hiromi commanded coldly, leading Michiru slightly to the left. Michiru complied, and soon found herself before the bunrt down cabin. Most of the wooden shambles had been torn away, so the door was clearly visible. Light was emanating from it. Hiromi let go of Michiru and ran down the stairs into the complex below. There was no one there. Blood stained the walls, and almost every room showed signs of a struggle.  
  
The vampire hunter let out a sigh, and Michiru approached her. She put a comforting hand on Hiromi's shoulder, which Hiromi welcomed as she let out a sob. She wiped her eyes before the tears became visible and continued down the hall, checking all of the rooms, hoping desperately that one of them would be inhabited by one survivor. Just one shaking, quivering survivor. One survivor to blame her for what had happened. That was all she wanted. Someone else to tell her it was her fault.  
  
"I need someone to tell me," she said aloud, and picked up her pace, walking faster and faster down the hall, checking every room, frantically looking for someone. "I killed them all! Oh god, I need someone to tell me..." She trailed off.  
  
"Tell you what?" Michiru asked, sticking close beside the frantic woman.  
  
"That it's my fault!" Hiromi called out, tears welling up in her eyes. She gasped and put a hand over her own mouth. It was her fault. She said it. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's my fault... it's my fault..."  
  
"No," Michiru said sternly. "You couldn't protect them against that many vampires. You would have been killed too."  
  
"They could have escaped! They could have escaped and gotten away safely!" Hiromi was gasping for air, remembering the faces of all the people. The ones that had been her friends. The ones that hadn't. "I sacrificed the whole for the good of one person! I killed everyone to save you..."  
  
"Oh god..." Michiru was silent.  
  
"I shouldn't have done it!" Hiromi continued to beat herself mentally. "I should have been like you! You and Haruka sacrificed eachother at one point to save the world, right? But I just couldn't." Her voice was breaking up; it was hard to understand her. "But I just couldn't let her kill you... I couldn't let her damage your beautiful face... I'm scum... I'm selfish, and they're all dead because of it! They're dead because I failed... Kiyoko is dead because I failed... everyone I love is gone... because I failed." Michiru knelt beside Hiromi and held her, to which Hiromi had no objection. "Everyone except you..."  
  
"That's right, you saved me," Michiru affirmed, before realizing what Hiromi had just said. 'Everyone I love is gone... everyone except you...' "So Haruka wasn't just..." Hiromi realized what she had just said as well.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said, standing up. She wiped the tears away, and back away from Michiru towards the door. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Don't worry," Michiru said quietly. She didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Don't WORRY? I think I'm past that point right now!" Hiromi shouted. "An evil vampire is about to set her disgusting kind loose on humanity. Do you know what will happen if she manages to bring that barrier down?"  
  
"Wait, isn't the barrier to protect the city?" Michiru puzzled, regaining her composure, though still slightly shaken.  
  
"It protects both the city and the world," Hiromi responded. "But the vampires are too large in number to need protection now. If the barrier comes down they'll overrun the planet completely. I can't let that happen. No more people are dying because of me. And that includes you." Before Michiru could respond, Hiromi darted into one of the rooms and picked something up off the table. Michiru didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Hiromi pressed a cloth up against her mouth and nose, and as Michiru inhaled, her world went dark. Her last memory was Hiromi's face. "I'm so sorry, but I can't let you die too. You'll be safe here..."  
  
***  
  
Haruka surveyed her surroundings. Her and the vampire army had assembled at the direct centre of the city. Buildings surrounded them, all dark. In the centre was a monument - a statue of a Matriarch long dead. Haruka felt as alive as an animated corpse could feel. She was going to fulfil her destiny. The lies that Serenity had filled her head with about saving the world were finally wiped clean.  
  
"Sailor Saturn be damned," she said to herself, "I'M the Sailor Soldier of Death." Kiyoko enjoyed hearing Haruka's statement and circled her arms around Haruka's neck from behind.  
  
"Yes you are, dearest," Kiyoko said in a flirtateous tone. She was finally free of Biruchi. This vicious killer she had made freed her from her bondage.  
  
Haruka felt as free as she had ever felt. She was free of Serenity, free of her impossible mission for world peace, and free of the human girl Michiru. Soon Michiru would become a full vampire. Her form as Sailor Neptune would not hold back the demon for long. Haruka glanced at Kiyoko. Such a worthless creature. She gave her unlife, and pleasure, but that was all. As soon as Michiru joined her again, she would be rid of her blond lieutenant. But it was best to keep her around in case the vampire hunter and Michiru combined their forces to stop them.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get started," Haruka said, pulling out the Space Sword. "Space Sword Blaster!" she screamed, and lunged herself at the statue. She was quickly repelled by a very powerful barrier. Haruka hit the ground several feet back from where she had been standing before. Murmers began in the crowd behind her.  
  
"Fuck!" she shouted. "What the HELL is this?"  
  
"Uh-oh, that's not good," Kiyoko said. Haruka's eyes turned to Kiyoko, glaring at her.  
  
"Why couldn't I bring down the barrier, Kiyoko?" Haruka asked softly, as the murmers behind her turned into full fledged banter.  
  
"Well duh, you're not strong enough," Kiyoko chuckled, though somewhat nervous. Haruka's eyes flared, and she turned to the crowd behind her.  
  
"Silence!" she ordered. The crowd was promptly silenced. "What am I going to do?" she muttered to herself.  
  
"We could always just wait for your ex-lover to become a full vampire," Kiyoko suggested. "Your combined powers should be enough." Haruka did not want to wait that long. The urge to return to the world was too powerful. She raised her hand above her head and started gathering energy straight from the earth.  
  
"I'll just use my World Shaking," she said confidently. "As long as I'm not interupted, the energy I gather from the earth should be enough." She turned to the crowd again. "That means no moving, no talking and absolutely no impatient muttering." The already silent crowd turned completely to stone. They did not move, nor make a sound. They did not even blink. There was no way any of them was going to risk the wrath of this new Matriarch. So the wait began.  
  
***  
  
She hurried through the forest toward the city. She would take the longest route possible, appearing where the vampires would least suspect her. She knew that tonight would be her death, but with any luck, she would be able to stop the barrier from being brought down. Her main targets would be Haruka and Kiyoko. As long as she could fight them both one on one, she could defeat them.  
  
There was not enough time to stop her flying fist from hitting the figure that appeared in front of her. He hit the ground with a loud thud as she quickly realized whom she had just struck.  
  
"Hajime!" she cried. "Hajime, oh god, I'm so sorry!" The muscular man lifted himself up off the ground.  
  
"It's okay," Hajime groaned. "Wow, I forgot how strong you are."  
  
"I thought you were a vampire," Hiromi explained, hugging him.  
  
"Well, given that I'm not a girl..." he said, gasping for air in Hiromi's bearhug.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, it's just... how are you alive?" Hiromi was excitedly happy.  
  
"Can't breathe," Hajime gasped. Hiromi quickly realized her error and released him from the hug.  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "But how are you alive?"  
  
"You'll never believe it, Hiromi," he answered. "You just... will not believe this. Come on." He motioned for her to follow him. So she did.  
  
***  
  
Michiru awoke in a bed. She collected her memories. Hiromi. She must have put her in this bed. But where had she gone? Michiru already knew the answer. She had gone to fight the vampires on her own. What a fool. Michiru's anger rose as her blood boiled. The need to eat something was nearly killing her, and driving her mad. But she fought the urge. She knew she could not harm a human being. Which meant that she still had a soul. Which meant that there was still time to save herself. But what was the point? Haruka was gone. Why bother? At that moment, she decided. She would kill Haruka, and she would kill herself. At the same time.  
  
Michiru grabbed the nearest available stake from the ransacked bunker and used her now remarkably strong nails to carve the other end into a point. She placed the stake to her own heart, and lunged herself, and the stake, forward. Yes. This would work. Herself and Haruka. One blow. One blow and all the pain would be ended.  
  
And so the dimming warrior of light left the bunker on her final mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tamashii~ 


	9. Going All The Way

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailor Moon, it's owned by TOEI Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-sama, all rights reserved to them, not me, don't sue, no money.  
  
WARNINGS: Haruka/Michiru. Vampires. The final battle. Hope you enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 9 - Going All The Way  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So I'm finally finished. I promised I'd finish one day, and I've fulfilled that promise! HA! Now I can finally start something new.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I am Sailor Uranus. Since the time of the Silver Millenium, I have served the forces of light. However, that brainwashing has been wiped from my head. I am now a creature of the night; a servant of darkness. To this end, I will take back the Earth which rightfully belongs to my kind. This is something I could not achieve as a human, since the Earth does not belong to humans. The Earth belongs to us. We are one with the Earth. We are the beginning, and the end, the alpha and omega. We are the vampires, and this world is our's."  
  
***  
  
"I am Sailor Neptune. I have sworn to protect the Earth from invaders from outside the Solar System. I am to leave local threats to the Inner Sailor Soldiers. However, a threat has arisen that can not be stopped by them. They are blissfully unaware of this threat, which has existed here for eons. I am the only one who can stop it. The vampire hunter has failed. Therefor, it is up to me to end the threat. It is up to me to stop Haruka. And myself. Tonight, we both die."  
  
***  
  
"How did you...?" Hiromi was stunned. She could not understand it. "How did you all escape?"  
  
"Light ball," replied Hajime cleverly. "Remember?"  
  
"I thought that thing was still being worked on?" Hiromi asked, still shocked.  
  
"So did we. But hey, when you're desperate, you'll try anything. And what do you know, it worked." Hajime gave a half-grin to Hiromi and shrugged. Hiromi smiled at everyone. The entire base had escaped. Everyone was here, gathered in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Any other gadgets that might just happen to work?" Hiromi asked confidently.  
  
"What do you think this is," a woman said a few feet away from Hiromi, "an army? This is a small group of humans trying to survive. Of course we don't have any new technology to work with!"  
  
"Well that's gonna make things harder for me," Hiromi said, dismayed. "That's a lot of vampires I've gotta kill."  
  
"What do you mean you?" Hajime inquired, puffing his chest out. "You've got a small group of humans trying to survive backing you!"  
  
"Absolutely no fucking way," Hiromi said sternly. "I'm not..."  
  
"It's not your choice," Hajime argued.  
  
"Don't do this," Hiromi pleaded. "I almost got you all killed once..."  
  
"And what'll happen if the vampires achieve their plans? The whole world dies, right?" Hajime was starting to sound logical. "So what are our lives if it saves the whole world? We may lose, but at least we can try, right?" Hiromi sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine." The crowd cheered. Her army was ready.  
  
***  
  
As Michiru approached the crowd of blood-suckers, she pulled out her Deep Aqua Mirror. She hoped her theory was correct. Haruka had not allowed her the time to use the mirror on Biruchi before she had attacked with her Space Sword, so she had no idea what its effect on vampires would be. Only one way to find out.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!" Michiru held out the mirror and pointed it in a random direction into the crowd. To her amazement, what happened was exactly what she had anticipated, only to a much greater extent. The vampires cast no reflection in her mirror, and were erased, as if they had never been standing where they had stood only seconds before. There was now a horizontal line leading from one end of the vampiric crowd to the other. Michiru smiled. As the vampires turned around in genuine horror, Michiru once again held out the mirror and fired its energy into the gathering. The vampires tried to flee, but were caught in the reflected light of the mirror and vaporized instantly. She turned the mirror to her right and left, systematically eliminating vampires. Before she could finish, however, she was assaulted from the one place she had neglected to look: from above.  
  
Kiyoko's foot landed directly on Michiru's head, knocking her to the ground. Kiyoko quickly picked up the Aqua Mirror and threw it into a nearby window, shattering the glass.  
  
"THAT," she said, panting, "was NOT nice!" Michiru did not respond, and simply knocked Kiyoko's legs out from beneath her. She hurriedly jumped to her feet and looked on at the hundred or so vampires that were still standing, shaking and confused. One hundred was still too many. As she looked into the remaning vampires, their Matriarch descended from the sky and landed on the ground, her ball of energy continuing to grow the second she touched surface. It was already fifty times the size of one of her normal attacks.  
  
"Interesting," Haruka said, quietly and angry. "Very... very interesting. I hadn't even thought to worry about the mirror." Michiru said nothing, simply glared. She knew this was not Haruka. She knew what she had to do. "I am, of course, going to have to kill you. I could just throw this ball at you, but that would be a waste of my time, since you're probably anticipating that and would just dodge. So, Kiyoko, she's all your's. The rest of you: not a sound." Haruka turned her back nonchallantly and continued building up energy. It was almost time for release.  
  
Kiyoko licked her lips in delight. "It's finally time," she said happily. "We get to finish what we started." Michiru wasted no time. She gave Kiyoko a swift roundhouse in the face, which threw her several feet back.  
  
"You'll find I'm a lot stronger now, bitch," Michiru said coldly. "Sailor Soldier, vampire, and bereaved woman are a deadly combination."  
  
"Indeed," Haruka grinned, amused. "Alright, the rest of you, help her out." She never turned her head to give the order. The restless vampires advanced cautiously towards Michiru. They had seen her power, and they were terrified. Suddenly, from a building above, the vampires were assaulted with vials of acid. A collective scream was let out.  
  
"What now?" Haruka asked, annoyed, and turned around. She wished she hadn't. Her jaw dropped at what she beheld.  
  
"This now," Hiromi said, her voice filled with anger. Her and her human army, which easily outnumbered the vampires now, surrounded the monument. "Scared, whore?" she growled at Kiyoko. "It's time for you to get the fuck out of my lover's body, you filthy DEMON!" With that, she jumped off the building and immediately threw a bunch at Kiyoko's gut. The blond vampire doubled back and hit the ground again, clutching her stomach as she spat blood out of her mouth. She hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"Get Haruka," Hiromi told Michiru. "I've got her." Michiru nodded. As the humans marched in and overwhelmed the vampires, Michiru advanced on Haruka, who was just finishing her power up.  
  
"World Shaking!" Haruka screamed. In seconds, an explosion rocked the town centre. When the dust cleared, the monument was gone, the barrier began to disintegrate, and Haruka was ready to fight.  
  
Hajime led the assault against the vampires, stakes in both hands. He marched in fearlessly, with his companions behind him. As he began wildly staking every vampire that ran towards him, it became aparent that his strategy was flawed. Within seconds, he was overwhelmed by four vampires, who easily grabbed his neck and twisted it straight around. The two armies of life and death fought on.  
  
"Get up," Hiromi demanded. Kiyoko crawled backward, looking helpless. Hiromi looked at her with complete disgust. "Don't you DARE give me those eyes!" She kicked the vampire in the jaw, and heard a snap. Kiyoko let out an agonized scream. Hiromi pulled out another vial of acid, which she threw at Kiyoko's face. On impact, Kiyoko once again screamed. "And don't you dare scream in that voice!" The vampire hunter fell to the ground, and punched Kiyoko's already broken jaw. Tears began pouring down both of their faces. "Don't you cry with her tears!" Hiromi shouted, unleashing every ounce of her anger on the vampire as she scratched at her face, drawing blood. Kiyoko put her arms up to defend herself. She had never seen Hiromi so enraged before. The rage gave her power. And the kick from Michiru had made Kiyoko weaker. The demon knew that this was the end.  
  
"So, this is what it's all come down to," Haruka said, smiling. Michiru looked at her with complete disgust.  
  
"Don't smile her smile," she said silently. Haruka simply laughed.  
  
"Don't laugh her laugh," Michiru said angrily.  
  
"Don't talk in her voice, don't pretend you're her, and don't speak to me as if you were her, because you're a being of absolute evil, and Haruka was a being of absolute good." Michiru's voice raised. "And you took her from me!"  
  
With that, Michiru ran at Haruka, anticipating the Matriarch's move. As expected, Haruka made use of her ability to fly, and Michiru grabbed onto her, wrapping her arms around the vampire. As Haruka struggled to free her arms from Michiru's grip, she did not realize how high she was flying into the air. Within a few seconds, however, she hit what was left of the weakening barrier, and was thrown back downward.  
  
"Don't you defend yourself with her beautiful arms!" Hiromi screamed, snapping the vampire's right arm, followed by her left. "You have no right to walk on her legs," Hiromi shrieked as she grabbed Kiyoko's left leg and snapped it backwards, followed by the right. "And don't you ever," she punched her as hard as possible in the gut, causing Kiyoko to spit up more blood, "EVER call yourself by her name!" Hiromi was in hysterics when she pulled out a dagger. Kiyoko's eyes widened, pleading with the enraged woman. "Because I loved her with all my heart and soul," Hiromi positioned the dagger above Kiyoko's neck. "And I hate you with every fibre of my being. GO TO HELL!" She pressed down on the dagger, decapitating the beautiful vampire, and turning her body to dust. As her body disintegrated, Kiyoko gave Hiromi one last look, not of desperation, but of fear, and understanding. And of love. Love...  
  
Hiromi collapsed into the pile of dust and cried uncontrollably.  
  
The vampires and humans were finishing their battle, with only about thirty vampires remaining. However, at least one hundred and fifty human bodies littered the ground, including that of Hajime's. The humans were to be the clear winners of the battle, but the losses were huge. Still, the two armies of life and death fought on.  
  
Haruka and Michiru both hit the top of a building. It was the hotel where Haruka and Michiru had been staying.  
  
"I took her from you," Haruka mused. "Well, I find that highly offensive, since I do consider myself to be her."  
  
"Shut up," Michiru demanded, pulling herself up. Haruka did the same.  
  
"But more to the point, isn't it YOUR fault I'm a vampire now?"  
  
"Shut up!" Michiru shouted.  
  
"Really, if you hadn't left me at this very hotel, we probably could have stopped Matriarch Biruchi in her tracks and escaped unscathed." Haruka chucked. "Ironic, no?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Michiru could not take any more. She threw herself at Haruka and tackled her to the ground, attempting to pin her there. Haruka snorted and threw Michiru off of her, off the edge of the building. As Haruka pulled herself off the ground, Michiru's feet flew up from over the side of the building, kicking Haruka in the face.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" "World Shaking!" Their two energy attacks collided, neither one giving way to the other. They were truly equals.  
  
It was time, Michiru decided, to end it. She pulled out the double-edged stake and held it outward. As Haruka arrogantly inquired what she planned to do with that, Michiru quickly threw herself forward and plunged the stake into Haruka's chest. Haruka gave a look of surpise, as Michiru pushed the other end of the stake into her own chest.  
  
There was a brief second of humanity.  
  
Haruka and Michiru both realized what happens to vampires as they faced their deaths.  
  
Their souls were temporarily returned to them, simply to die, completing their torture.  
  
And in this brief instance, they saw eachother. Before they disintegrated, they pressed their lips together, and shared one final kiss.  
  
In that kiss, they forgave eachother and died not in bitterness, but in love. They died happy, and in love.  
  
As Hiromi surveyed the dust that had once been the body of her lover, she knew how to end the pain. She clutched the dagger, and ended the pain.  
  
With barely one hundred people left in their army, the humans vanquished the final vampire, and began inspecting the bodies for survivors. None of them showed any signs of life. The vampires had been very efficient in their work. There were sobs coming from some of the people, and other broke down crying, finding their loved ones had not survived the battle. But one man stepped back and surveyed the carnage from a third-person viewpoint. And he had one thing to say.  
  
"It's over."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
